


Stress Relief

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [89]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Stress Relief, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Flirts, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is a bit stressed. Tony does something about it.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I have had a massively hectic last three days, so if you have comments that haven't been replied to, please know that I'm getting to them! Hopefully I'll have them all replied to within twenty-four hours, fingers crossed!
> 
> But for now, enjoy! This was inspired by **Rabentochter**. I said _I'm such a sucker, I can't resist offering it_ and somehow it descended into a NSFW scenario XD

“You look stressed.”

Loki shot a glare over his shoulder. “I am not stressed.”

“Your hair is kind of greasy and your clothing is rumpled,” Tony pointed out as he leant in the doorway of the room. He gave a shrug. “I mean, I get it. You want to work out that translation before Strange. Nothing like some magic rivalry-”

“He is _not_ a rival,” Loki snarled, appalled and furious at the thought.

That half-rate Midgardian with his five minutes of magic training could never _hope_ to discover the secrets of the text before Loki.

... And yet-

“But you’re still stressed.”

Loki didn’t glare this time; he just turned back to the text projected in front of him by Tony’s technology.

He heard Tony sigh before his footsteps came closer. Loki was fond of the mortal and they often spent time in the lab together - but, it was rare that Tony came to his personal floor.

It was rarer still for Tony to put hands on Loki’s shoulders and encourage him to turn around. Loki allowed it through shear confusion. When he was facing Tony, the other man smirked at him before slowly lowering himself to his knees.

Loki’s breath caught and he stared at the mortal with shock.

Tony Stark was an incredibly attractive man and Loki was far from blind. He’d had many dreams with the mortal as the star. He had even fantasised when awake and alone in bed or the shower. He would have taken Tony as his lover in an instant if he wasn’t fearful of ruining a friendship he cherished.

Yet, Tony was on his knees, his fingers stroking teasingly over Loki’s thighs.

Loki swallowed and forced himself to speak, yet his voice still came out rough, “What are you doing?”

“I’m a _sucker_ for you, Green Eyes,” Tony said, his lips curving into a smirk around the innuendo. “I can’t resist offering a way for you to relax.”

Yet, for all he’d made his intention blatantly obvious, his fingers remained on Loki’s thighs, making no attempt to move towards the ties of his pants. His gaze was on Loki’s eyes, waiting for either confirmation or rejection.

But, with Tony Stark kneeling between his legs and offering something Loki has stroked himself off to on more than one occasion; what fool would he be to resist?

Carefully reaching down, Loki ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. He smiled when the mortal closed his eyes and leant into the affectionate touch.

“I would gladly accept, Tony,” Loki said softly. 

Tony instantly grinned and opened his eyes, shifting to move forward, but Loki gently held him back. Tony raised his eyes with a curious frown. “Lokes?”

Loki licked his lips. “I must finish this text, but I do hope... should I wish to repay the favour...?”

Tony blinked, but then he _smiled_ and the way it lit up his eyes made Loki’s breath catch. Tony’s thumbs stroked Loki’s thighs in more affection than sensuality. “You’d always be welcome to do that.”

Loki let out a careful breath. “Good.”

Tony’s eyes remained warm, but his lips soon quirked into a wicked smirk and his fingers slid up to brush the growing bulge in Loki’s pants. Loki shivered.

“You always say I speak nonsense and that I should find something else to do with my mouth. Let’s do that.”

Tony fingers deftly started untying the laces of Loki’s pants; giving Loki the same intense focus he gave to his projects. He looked as if there was nowhere else he would rather be.

It normally took a lot to break Loki’s concentration or pull him from his magic, but Tony Stark on his knees, offering his time and his mouth was all the persuasion he needed.

In fact, for such a covetous prize as that, Loki would even allow Strange to win their silent competition.


End file.
